


King of Catfishing

by trashmccree



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Catfishing au? except not really, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship, a lot of chat log format, also brief mention of cindy/aranea because those are my GORLS, it's a tinder au lol, noctis is a troll without even knowing he's being a troll, prompto can't believe his own luck, technically because prompto is in college in this, they text a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmccree/pseuds/trashmccree
Summary: “Maybe it really is him,” she said.Prompto scoffed, “Cin, c’mon now he’s practically a celebrity. He wouldn’t even have the time to think about joining this app.”Cindy pursed her lips at him, “Maybe it’s the real deal. Crazier things have happened.”“No way, this guy is totally a catfish,” Prompto replied._____Prompto matches with Prince Noctis on a dating app and is strictly in denial about the whole thing.





	King of Catfishing

**Author's Note:**

> BOY HOWDY IT'S A TINDER AU!!!
> 
> i got the idea from [this](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/138089432272/swingsetindecember-where-one-person-is-actually) prompt and was immediately like shit i need to write this lol so that led to my longest fic yet 
> 
> it felt good to write from prompto's perspective for once he is a good bean and i love him :') so please just enjoy this fic!! i read and reply to everyone's comments and im hella super thankful for everyone who has left one and read my fics!! YALL KEEP ME GOIN T.T
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashmccree) and [tumblr](http://trashmccree.tumblr.com/) let's talk about these good sweet fantasy boys!!!

“Are you seeing this?”

“Seeing what exactly?”

“This guy right here.”

“That’s the prince ain’t it?”

“Yes! I mean, that’s totally not really him. It’s so obvious it’s kind of funny.”

Prompto sat on his couch alongside his roommate as he held his phone in his hand, his confused eyes skimming the dating profile as he swiped through the “prince’s” photos. Why would the prince even need to be on a dating app? Don’t they like, arrange everything in his life? Including relationships? This guy is a massive troll.

His aforementioned roommate scooted closer to him to get a better look at his phone, squinting a little at the various selfies of the prince. 

“Maybe it really is him,” she said.

Prompto scoffed, “Cin, c’mon now he’s practically a celebrity. He wouldn’t even have the time to think about joining this app.”

Cindy pursed her lips at him, “Maybe it’s the real deal. Crazier things have happened.”

“No way, this guy is totally a catfish,” Prompto replied.

“Lemme get a look see then,” Cindy quickly grabbed the phone out of the freckled boy’s hand before he could protest and began to swipe through the handful of photos on the prince’s profile. Prompto just sulked as he leaned over her shoulder to watch the screen.

Most of the photos were basic selfies, the prince’s navy eyes staring straight into the camera. One of the shots was him posing with two other people, presumably his friends. One was a tall man with light brown hair and glasses. The other man was tall as well but definitely more built as he grinned at the camera with his tattooed arms flexing. They both stood with the prince in the middle, his dark fringe framing his face but a small smile could still be seen underneath. The last of his photos seemed to be a candid shot of the prince sitting in a foldable chair besides a lake, his eyes closed as if he fell asleep, clutching a fishing pole in his hands. He was wearing this cap and matching vest, exactly what an old man would wear to go fishing. It was kinda cute.

Prompto frowned as he looked at the photos. He was just reminded of how handsome the prince really is. It was sort’ve unfair. Heir to a thrown and kind of a complete hottie? Prompto couldn’t believe it.

Which is why he shook his head as Cindy began to scroll through the prince’s bio.

“This guy could have gotten these pictures off the prince’s social media, he totally stole them. He could at least try a little bit harder.”

Cindy’s fingers just kept tapping against the screen, “I don’t know, Sugar. Maybe this is legit. Here, listen to this.”

She began to read the short description underneath his photos. It was basic but didn’t seem like it was trying to be a joke.

“‘Hey, it’s me Noctis. I’m new to this and it’s a bit confusing? Chat with me I guess?’”

Then there’s a gap before the description continues.

“‘That sounded really cheesy but they told me to keep that in.’ I wonder who they are, maybe the guys in his photos?” Cindy wondered.

Prompto reached over to keep scrolling down the profile. What was left was just a short list of his interests. Things like playing video games, napping, playing with his dog and of course fishing. He actually likes fishing? That’s sort’ve lame. Is he actually a 54 year old man disguising himself as the prince?

Cindy grinned up at him, “Look he’s a dog lover and he plays video games. He’s perfect for you!”

Prompto rolled his eyes, “Everyone says they love dogs on their dating profile. It’s like the most common thing besides saying you like hiking or adventuring. Whatever that means.”

“You sure do know a lot about these dating websites for someone who has never been on one before,” Cindy nudged his shoulder.

“Just because you made me make this profile today doesn’t mean I don’t know anything,” he nudged her back. “Besides, it doesn’t even matter what this guy says because he’s a catfish and he’s probably gonna rob me of all the money in my bank account if I talk to him.”

“Why don’t we find out then,” Cindy smiled mischievously at him.

Prompto’s eyes widened slightly, “Don’t you dare.”

“Hey, live a little, Sweetpea. If this really is the prince then great! Y’all better mention me in your vows at the royal wedding. If it ain’t him then at least we had a laugh, right?”

Prompto took his phone back from her hands and stared down at the screen. The prince’s smiling face stared back at him as he thought about it. What’s the worst that could happen? Not like he’ll meet this stranger. He’s just some rando on the internet. No harm in at least liking his profile.

Before Prompto could even decide, Cindy reached over to tap at the heart next to the prince’s name. Prompto sputtered as the screen changed, indicating that it was a match. 

Prompto’s face started to turn red. Shit, the totally not real, 100% fake prince matched with him? His first match on this website and it’s with the prince? Well, fake prince. Right. He’s about to get robbed by a fake prince online for all he’s worth like one of those chain email scams.

“See, we’re already off to a great start. Why dontcha try messaging him?” Cindy asked.

“Wh-What? Dude, no way,” Prompto stuttered.

“You know what, this might be one of those meet-cute situations. No one is gonna believe you met the prince on a dating app.”

“I can’t even believe this is happening right now,” Prompto dragged a hand down his cheek. “And we can’t all luck out like you and meet someone online. How long have you been with Aranea? Like 6 months?”

“8 months actually,” Cindy replied proudly. “We can even go on double dates. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“You’re getting way too ahead of yourself girl,” Prompto said.

A ding came from the phone and the two blondes whipped their heads down to look at the notification. Prince noctis sent him a message.

“Oh my gods this is actually happening,” Prompto shook his head in disbelief.

“Don’t just sit there, open it!” Cindy urged him.

Prompto clicked on the notification and pulled up the messaging screen. The prince’s icon sat at the top of the page alongside his name.

_ Noctis: Hi? I hope this isn’t awkward. _

“This is adorable,” Cindy said.

“I’m just trying not to freak out right now,” Prompto’s thumbs hovered over the screen. “Do I even reply? What do I even say? Why did you do this to me?”

“Hush and just talk to him like a regular person. You do know how to talk to other human beings right?”

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows, “Yes and I am super good at it.”

“Then prove it and go for the bite! Reel him in!”

“Ha ha, I get it enough with the catfishing jokes,” Prompto said sarcastically. 

He chewed on his bottom lip as his thumbs typed out a response.

_ Prompto: not at all!! it’s cool to meet you :) _

He suddenly felt his heart start to race as he looked at his friend with a slight panic on his face.

“Did that sound okay? That didn’t sound okay. He hates me. This is actually the prince and he hates me. He’s gonna block me. He’s gonna send the cyber police on me. Or the real police. Or the royal guards. They’re gonna bust down my door and send me to the dungeon. The palace has got to have a dungeon right?”

Cindy just rubbed a hand calmly down his back, “Hun, you need to relax. We’re just doing this for fun remember? He probably thinks you’re a right cutie anyways. Get your flirt on.”

“I don’t even think that’s possible,” Prompto replied as he exhaled a breath. Flirting with the crown prince of Lucis? Aren’t there laws against this?

Another ding came from his phone.

_ Noctis: You too :) My friends put me up to this so, uh, I don’t really know what I’m doing. _

“Oh no this is kind of endearing,” Prompto felt the warmth in his face spread down his neck. This is ridiculous. 

He typed out a reply.

_ Prompto: my friend made me make this account too, you’re actually my first match on here _

_ Noctis: Lucky me then :) _

Prompto turned the screen towards Cindy and shoved the phone right in front of her face.

“This is flirting. Oh my gods he’s flirting with me. This is a flirtatious smiley isn’t it? The prince is flirting with me. What do I do?” Prompto rushed out in one breath.

Cindy just pushed the screen away from her, “It wasn’t even a winky face, it ain’t that big of a deal.”

The freckled boy clutched the phone in between his hands as he pulled his legs up onto the couch so he could rest it against his knees.

“Should I just call him out? Just be like, ‘hey you’re not the real prince, you’re not fooling anybody so quit it,’” Prompto asked.

“You only said two sentences to the guy and you already wanna ruin this?”

Prompto ignored her as he typed out a response.

_ Prompto: so like, are you really prince noctis? like really?? _

_ Noctis: Um, Yeah? _

_ Prompto: really??? _

_ Noctis: Yeah, lol. _

“He’s messing with me, he’s getting inside of my head. Oh, he’s good,” Prompto lowered his eyes.

“Gimme that,” Cindy plucked the phone out of his hands and started to type out a message, keeping the phone out of Prompto’s reach as he scrambled to get it back.

_ Prompto: wow! i can’t believe it! i must be the lucky one here ;) _

She handed back the phone as Prompto gaped at her.

“That doesn’t even sound like me. And a winky face? A. Winky. Face.”

Cindy simply shrugged, “I know exactly how you type, and I’m just tryna get the ball rolling. You’ll thank me later.”

Prompto ran a hand through his hair, “This is going too fast. Next thing I know this not-prince Noctis will show up at my door and proceed to murder me.”

“Quit bein’ so dramatic for once and enjoy this. Just talk to your prince in shining armor, okay?” With that she moved back to her side of the couch and pulled out her own phone, seemingly ignoring Prompto who was pouting at her.

Prompto just eyeballed the phone in his hand as he awaited the fake prince’s reply.

_ Noctis: I guess we’re both lucky then. ^-^ _

Prompto was dead meat. 

 

 

_____

 

 

About a week has passed and Prompto is still in a state of denial. But he’s not complaining, he’s having a great time messaging this fake prince back and forth every day. They sort’ve instantly clicked and it was scary but he just kept going. He told Cindy that he’s still speaking to him and she teases him relentlessly but he just blushes while he has a hand on his phone at all times in case the prince decided to message him.

He realized it would just be easier on him and his mental state to just keep telling himself that this guy is totally a catfish and he’ll just reveal himself eventually and they’ll both have a great big laugh about the whole situation. For now he’ll play along with him. Whenever “Noctis” would tell him all about his royal duties and how exhausting it is, Prompto would just be impressed that he’s able to come up with such an elaborate lie. All the details make so much sense. This guy doesn’t do things half-assed does he?

Right now it was nearing two in the morning and Prompto should really get some sleep because he has class in the morning but just a few more messages to the prince wouldn’t hurt, right? 

He laid against his bed atop the covers, the only light that could be seen through the room were the streetlamps shining slightly through the closed blinds and the brightness of his phone that he held above his face as he typed away. 

_ Prompto: have i told you how yesterday i saw a guy in my figure drawing class pull out an orange from his bag and just started eating it without taking the peel off?? _

_ Noctis: Omg no? Lmao did you say something to him? _

_ Prompto: dude no way!!! how could i? he was just sittin there behind his easel munching away at this orange like it was his job _

_ Noctis: What a weirdo haha. _

_ Noctis: You’re taking a figure drawing class? Are you one of those Art Students™ _

_ Prompto: what exactly do you mean by Art Students™ ?? _

_ Noctis: You know, those artsy fartsy ones who always talk about Aesthetics ™ and stuff. _

_ Prompto: no wayyyy :P and besides drawing isn’t really my thing but i just decided to take the class because it counts towards my major :) _

_ Prompto: i’m more of a photography buff anyways _

_ Noctis: I can tell from those pics you posted on your profile. Not just regular selfies :P Did you take those yourself? _

_ Prompto: heyyy but the selfies i DO have on here are pretty good right?? ^.^ and yep i did !! i’ve been saving up for awhile now for this camera i’ve been eyeing and was finally able to afford it, gotta show it off somehow lol _

_ Noctis: They look really good, you could be a professional.  _

_ Prompto: stoppp you’re just saying that (๑•́‧̫•̀๑) _

_ Noctis: I mean it. I’ll even hire you as my own personal paparazzi. _

_ Prompto: do it!! I’ll make sure to always get your good sides ;) _

Prompto froze. Shit that was supposed to be a regular smiley face. He’s coming on too strong, how do you delete a message you already sent? 

Before he could panic more his phone chimed with a near instant reply from the prince.

_ Noctis: Promise? _

Okay, he didn’t immediately block Prompto. This is going fine.

_ Prompto: for sure!! pinky swear !!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° _

_ Noctis: Haha you’re adorable. _

It was in that moment that Prompto died and ascended to the afterlife. It’s been nice knowing everyone. He should have written a will. Cindy would get all his stuff but she would have to promise she wouldn’t get a new roommate for at least a few months. She better mourn him.

Before Prompto could plan out his perfect funeral his phone chimed again.

_ Noctis: Hey, so I was thinking maybe we could exchange numbers? Instead of messaging on here. It would just be easier, you know? _

_ Prompto: can i really trust you with that information >.> _

_ Noctis: Yes :( Also, I just wanna send you pictures of Umbra and this app won’t let me send pics lol. _

_ Prompto: the promise of dog photos is enticing (￣▽￣)ノ _

_ Prompto: ya know they probably do that so creeps dont just send dick pics all willy nilly _

_ Noctis: I can assure you I am not a creep lol. _

_ Prompto: only a creep would say that !!!! _

_ Noctis: I just want to show you pictures of my dog:( _

_ Prompto: is that a euphemism??? _

_ Noctis: Lol shut uppp. Here just take my number okay? _

The prince then proceeded to send his number, the digits staring Prompto menacingly in the face. 

He exhaled as he plopped his arms down against the bed, his phone still clutched in his hand as he gazed at the ceiling. Is this getting serious? At least more serious than it has been? This guy wants his number. This stranger could track him down and beat him up on the street. He doesn’t seem like the type to do that though, and is he even really a stranger at this point?

He brought his phone back up to his face and screenshotted the last few messages to send to Cindy. She’ll know what to do.

_ Prompto: help??? S.O.S.??? _

_ Cindy: If the prince sends ya nudes will u show em to me? :D _

Absolutely no help at all.

He took a deep breath as he typed the phone number into his contact list. He even put a little crown emoji next to Noctis’ name. 

He hesitated slightly as he looked at the message he typed out, but he threw caution to the wind as he finally pressed send.

_ Prompto: guess who? :3 _

_ Noctis: I’m guessing it’s some blond weirdo with a face full of freckles? _

_ Prompto: heyyyyy … . you’re not wrong tho >.> _

_ Prompto: don’t make fun of the freckles :(( _

_ Noctis: Lol I’m not. I think they’re nice. _

Prompto tried to hold back a smile as he lifted a hand to his cheek to touch said freckles. He doesn’t know how many more off-handed compliments he can take.

_ Prompto: they’re okay =.=  _

_ Prompto: but anyways i was promised the deliverance of dog photos :D _

_ Noctis: Are you just talking to me because you want to see my dog? :( _

_ Prompto: duhhhh hahaha _

_ Noctis: I’m hurt :( _

_ Prompto: sorry you don’t stand a chance against him (“⌒∇⌒”) _

_ Noctis: You haven’t even seen him yet haha. _

_ Prompto: i will once you hurry up and send me a pic!!!!! _

_ Noctis: Alright alright. Slow your roll blondie. He’s actually sitting next to me right now. _

_ Noctis: Now he’s laying on my stomach lol. _

_ Prompto: awww!! dude show me !!!  _

_ Noctis: Hold onnnn. :P _

Prompto’s phone chimed as he received a photo message. It was a selfie, in it he could see that there was indeed a dog. It was black and grey with pointed ears and was the fluffiest thing he has ever seen. The dog looked content as he splayed across the bed on top of his owner. There was only a view from the neck down but from what Prompto could see it didn’t seem like the body of a 54 year old man. What a relief. 

He squinted slightly as he examined the photo. There wasn’t much to indicate that this was actually the prince. It could really be anyone. All he could see was the dark blue of his sweatpants and a white t-shirt he was wearing. 

Is it possible to judge if someone was cute without even seeing their face?

_ Prompto: O. M. G. THAT IS THE CUTEST DOG IVE EVER SEEN!!!  _

_ Noctis: He’s the best :) _

_ Prompto: he looks sooooo soft i wanna pet him  _

_ Noctis: Maybe you can meet him one day. _

Okay, don’t freak out. Not like that was a casual invite to see each other in person? Definitely not.

_ Prompto: maaaybe _

_ Prompto: you’re so lucky you have a dog :( i wish i had one, cuddling one sounds amazing right now ^.^ _

_ Noctis: Why don’t you just get one? _

_ Prompto: i don’t think my apartment even allows pets T.T boo :(  _

_ Prompto: i’m even in my comfiest of pj’s having a dog to hug would just be icing on the cake ((they have chocobos on them btw lol)) _

_ Noctis: Omg are you serious? Chocobos?  _

_ Prompto: yes!! I’m the coolest guy ever okay !! _

_ Noctis: I don’t doubt that haha. I gotta see this, show me them? _

_ Prompto: right now?? _

_ Noctis: I sent you a pic it’s only fair to send me one too. ^_^ _

Great. The first time Prompto sends this guy a picture and he looks a tired mess. But why does it matter anyways? He doesn’t care what this guy thinks. Totally. 

Prompto sat as he pulled his knees up so he could get a shot of his chocobo pj’s as well as part of his face. He looked at the selfie he took and his hair is all over the place and he kind of hates it, but it’s two in the morning and he’s beginning to lose all sense of caring. He opened the photo in a new text message.

_ Prompto:happy now? please don’t mind the bed hair =.= _

_ Noctis: Aww so cute :) _

_ Noctis: And the chocobo pants aren’t half bad either. _

Prompto felt his cheeks start to burn as he reread the text. Holy shit this guy was smooth. 

_ Prompto: stoppp you can’t just say things like that!!! (/□＼*)・゜ _

_ Noctis: Like what? _

_ Prompto: don’t play dumb with me >:( _

_ Noctis: I have no idea what you’re talking about :) _

_ Prompto: omg you’re the wooorst i’m gonna delete your number right now  _

_ Noctis: After all we’ve been through?  _

_ Prompto: sorry it had to end like this _

_ Prompto: and i’m taking the dog with me _

_ Noctis: You’ll never get custody of him, I won’t allow it >:( _

_ Prompto: i’ll see you in court!!!! im his favorite parent anyways _

_ Noctis: He doesn’t even know you exist lol. _

_ Prompto: how could you say that about my baby? T.T _

_ Noctis: I’d say you’re the one being a baby :P _

_ Prompto: i’m gonna block your number for real right now _

_ Noctis: Nooo then I can’t send you anymore pictures of ‘your’ baby. _

_ Prompto: damn you got me there =.= bamboozled once again _

_ Noctis: Then you can send me more cute selfies in exchange ^_^ _

_ Prompto: WHAAAT what kind of deal is this !!! _

_ Noctis: A good one. _

_ Prompto: i need to step my selfie game up :/ this one was rlly bad cuz im sleepyyyy  _

_ Noctis: Then get some rest you loser haha. _

_ Prompto: i will if his royal highness can stop texting me for a second!!! i have class in the morning :( _

_ Noctis: This texting thing is a two way street you know. _

_ Prompto: oh is it?? _

_ Noctis: Yes lol. _

_ Noctis: Okay it’s been like ten minutes, reply to me :( _

_ Noctis: … _

_ Noctis: I see what game you’re playing here and I will not fall for it. _

_ Noctis: No way. _

_ Noctis: :( _

_ Noctis: Promptoooo. _

_ Prompto: you rang? :D _

_ Noctis: YOU’RE the worst :( _

_ Prompto: haha who’s the baby now !!!! _

_ Noctis: Still you :P _

_ Prompto: hmph (;﹏;) _

_ Noctis: You’re still cute though. ^_^ Now go to bed you big baby it’s passed your bedtime. _

_ Prompto: fineee but don’t expect a morning text from me _

_ Noctis: We’ll see about that :P Sweet dreams blondie. _

_ Prompto: goodnight prince (^∇^) _

_ Noctis: ♡ _

Prompto threw his phone down and grabbed his pillow to then proceed to scream into it. This guy will be the death of him he can feel it.

 

 

_____

 

 

8 a.m. classes are the actual worst. They should be outlawed. They are the scum of Eos. Prompto wouldn’t have even taken this class if it wasn’t the only one available at the time. How could anyone even function at this hour?

He begrudgingly made his way across campus, pulling his backpack higher up on his shoulder as the wind whipped at his unkept hair beneath his hoodie. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and tried to rub the sleep out of his drooping eyes. He really should have gotten some caffeine before this, hopefully Cindy can hook him up with a free drink after class. 

He slumped down into his seat in the back of the lecture hall and immediately laid his head down against his arms on the desk. Texting princes late into the night is a mistake Prompto never thought he would make. He has been doing it about every night this week but maybe he’ll quit. It’s not like whenever he gets a notification on his phone he whips it out at the speed of light to see if it’s from Noctis. Definitely would never do that. He actually didn’t end up sending him a morning text just like he said and he is actually proud of himself for that. Prompto’s willpower is stronger than what people give him credit for.

Or maybe not that strong because about halfway through the lecture Prompto felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out to check.

You’ll never guess who it was.

_ Noctis: It’s already passed 9 and I didn’t get a morning text. :( _

_ Prompto: first off 9 is too early for any human being to be awake and second i told you not to expect a text anyways _

_ Noctis: I didn’t know you were being serious. _

_ Prompto: oh i’m always serious (｡+･`ω･´) like a heart attack _

_ Noctis: Riiiiight. _

_ Prompto: why are you awake this early anyways?? im trying to get an education here _

_ Noctis: I bet you were dozing off. _

_ Prompto: nu uh my notes are completely full right now!! _

Prompto’s notes consisted of two sentences from the lecture and mostly aimless doodles. There might have been a small doodle of a certain prince in the corner but we won’t talk about that.

_ Noctis: Full of nothing useful I bet :P _

_ Prompto: shush ( >д<) _

_ Noctis: Lol. I’m just up with Umbra right now walking around. Also Iggy is trying to fix my sleeping schedule so I don’t sleep in until 2 in the afternoon anymore. _

_ Prompto: what a lazy butt you are  _

_ Noctis: Lol coming from you? _

Before Prompto could quip back he received a short video message. He made sure the volume was muted before he pressed play. It was Umbra walking alongside Noctis. He could see the prince’s feet follow beside him on the grass. Umbra looked up at the camera, his ears twitching slightly as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Prompto couldn’t handle this amount of cuteness.

_ Noctis: Your baby’s here. _

_ Prompto: TELL HIM HE’S A GOOD BOY FOR ME!! _

_ Noctis: Haha will do.  _

_ Noctis: He says ditto. _

_ Prompto: Awww （*´▽｀*） _

Prompto actually ended up laughing a bit out loud at that and it got the attention of the other students in class who looked over at him. He blushed mildly as he scooted further down in his seat. Right, might’ve forgotten for a second he was in the middle of a lecture that he should stay quiet during. 

_ Prompto: you made me laugh out loud now everyone in class hates me!! _

_ Noctis: Haha they don’t hate you, who could? _

_ Prompto: many people =.= _

_ Noctis: Nobody does. Everyone loves you, sorry I don’t make the rules around here you just have to accept it. _

_ Prompto: don’t you technically make the rules?? if you’re the prince and all _

_ Noctis: I guess. _

_ Noctis: My new decree that shall take effect immediately: everyone in all of Insomnia must love Prompto or they shall be thrown into the dungeon never to see daylight again. _

_ Prompto: LOL shut up you’re so laaaame _

_ Noctis: Hey I made a new law just for you. You should be thankful. :( _

_ Prompto: i am forever in your debt my sweet prince for i am but a lowly peasant ∩(︶▽︶)∩ _

_ Noctis: YOU’RE the one who’s lame. _

_ Prompto: we’re both huge losers how about that hahaha _

_ Noctis: Alright with me. :) _

_ Prompto: ooh class is getting out finally!! im gonna run to get coffee cuz i am dying x.x brb!! _

_ Noctis: Don’t leave me hanging. _

_ Prompto: im noooot, you can go two seconds without a text from me _

_ Noctis: Obviously our conversations are the only thing that gets me through the day. ;( _

_ Prompto: somehow i’ll think you’ll power through :p BRB!! _

Prompto quickly gathered his things and made his way to the coffee shop on campus that Cindy worked at. Her shift should have started about ten minutes ago and if she doesn’t at least give him a free pastry then he’ll just promise he’ll be in charge of cleaning their bathroom later. Which he will completely remember to do.

He pushed open the door and made his way into the cafe, the warmth spreading around him as he hurried to escape the cold from outside. He spotted a familiar mop of curly blonde hair behind the counter as he made his way to the counter.

“Any chance of scoring a freebie today?” He asked as he leaned to talk over the barrier that separated the customers from the counter. Cindy was busy preparing people’s drinks but looked up from the machines to reply.

“Ya know I can’t just give you a free drink every time ya come in, my boss is startin’ to get real suspicious,” She said.

“What if I just slip a generous tip into the jar?” Prompto suggested.

She laughed a bit at him, “Then ya might as well just pay for the drink.”

Prompto pouted slightly, “Can I at least get a friend slash best roommate in the world discount?”

Cindy smiled as she looked around the cafe.

“It isn’t terribly busy and my boss isn’t even here today. I’ll make your usual, but this is the last time, ya hear?”

“Bless your lil’ heart,” Prompto mimicked her accent.

She just wrinkled her nose at him as she went to prepare his drink. In the meantime, Prompto leaned against the counter as he took his phone out, the screen showing him that he had 3 messages from Noctis.

_ Noctis: Hurry up :( _

_ Noctis: I just saw a bush that was totally shaped like a beaver. _

_ Noctis: Thought I’d let you know. _

_ Prompto: wow thank you for the riveting update (・∀・) _

_ Noctis: You’re very welcome. :) _

_ Prompto: also cindy hooked it up!! i’m gonna get my coffee so i can finally start feeling like a person again x.x _

_ Noctis: Haha you’re always so chipper though. _

_Prompto: i try my best!!  _

“Here ya go,” Cindy called out as she slid Prompto’s drink across the counter. “Are you busy texting your royal boyfriend again?”

“Thaaank you,” Prompto replied happily as he picked his coffee up and gave it a small sip. “And he is totally not my boyfriend and I might still think that he’s a giant catfish.”

“You’re still on that? Maybe he’s actually the real deal.”

Prompto sighed, “I mean, I am kinda hoping that it’s really Prince Noctis, but I don’t want to get my hopes up, you know? Really what are the chances that it’s really him?”

“Higher than ya might think,” Cindy busied herself by wiping down the counter.

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows. As hard as it is to admit, he was developing a sort’ve crush on this guy. Or more than a crush. Okay he likes him. A whole lot. So much that he’s starting to think that when this guy eventually reveals himself as a total phony Prompto wouldn’t even care that much? He likes this guy because he’s funny and sweet and they get along really well. Maybe one day he’ll run into the real Prince Noctis on the street and can tell him all about how he met someone online that was pretending to be him. They could laugh about it together. Or the real Noctis will think that’s really weird and get a restraining order on him.

Prompto just shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. Just don’t think about it too much.

He lifted his drink to his mouth as well as his phone to snap a quick selfie. He opened it in a new message.

_ Prompto: guess who’s a happy camper?? (o^∀^o) _

_ Noctis: You. :) _

_ Noctis: Your freckles look extra nice today. _

_ Prompto: thank you i took extra care this morning in putting them on  _

_ Noctis: Lol glad it didn’t go unnoticed.  _

“Can ya get your nose outta your phone for a second and get to class already? He ain’t going anywhere,” Cindy said.

Prompto frowned at her, “I’m done with classes for the morning thank you very much. But I really should go to the library and get some work done at least. Or I could stay here and keep your lovely self company so I can push my responsibilities further and further away like always.”

Cindy scoffed, “The only thing you’re pushin’ away are all the customers, silly. And I’d have to pass on hearing you gush about your boytoy all day.”

“He’s not my whatever that is,” Prompto scoffed as he started to make his way to the door, leaning his back against it before calling out one last time. 

“I’ll see you at home my angel,” Prompto called out loudly, throwing Cindy a cheesy grin. Some of the customers turned to look at him.

Cindy just made a grossed out face at him before laughing, “Blech.”

Prompto laughed as well as he started to make his way to the school’s library. 

 

 

_____

 

 

A twelve page paper due this sunday at midnight is sort’ve important. Especially when Prompto hasn’t written anything except for his name on the text document and it counts for a significant portion of his final grade. But this video of a dog and hedgehog becoming best friends was way more interesting and important at this moment.

Prompto sat in his usual corner of the library, tucked away behind shelves of books away from everyone else. He thought that making himself sit quietly in the library would force him to be productive but every time he does he just proves to himself how he would literally do anything else besides work. Which was why he was sitting at the table with all of his books and notebooks out but was currently melting because the dog booped the hedgehog with its nose and Prompto was gonna squeal if he wasn’t supposed to stay quiet.

He was interrupted though when he saw that his phone that was laying next to his laptop on the table started to vibrate. His eyes widened as he popped one of his earbuds out and looked at the screen. Noctis’ name was at the top and it seemed that he was calling him.

Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Prompto is completely not panicking right now. Why is he calling him? Why now? What does he want? He wants to actually speak on the phone? What is happening?

“Screw it,” Prompto whispered to himself before picking up the phone and pressing accept.

He swallowed nervously, “H-Hello?”

All he could hear was rustling on the other end. He greeted again but was met with more rustling. 

Prompto just got butt dialed. That was a close one, he thought he actually had to speak to-

“Hello? Shit, sorry.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. Gods, he was just about to hang up too.

The voice on the other line continued, “I think I accidentally called you when I left my phone unlocked and was messing with it. My bad.”

Prompto’s heart was racing. He’s really talking to this guy? His voice sounded… really nice actually. Kinda slow, kinda deep. 

Prompto tried to wrack his brain for what the real prince sounded like. He doesn’t think that he has ever heard him speak before. That little piece of information would’ve really come in handy right at this second. Whoever this was though, he wanted to just listen to him talk forever?

“That’s, um, that’s okay. I wasn’t doing anything important,” Prompto tried to keep his voice from stuttering.

“Aren’t you in class?” Noctis asked.

“I’m actually done with class and I’m in the library right now, totally doing my homework and not watching cute animal videos.”

Noctis chuckled a bit, “That sounds like something you would do.”

Oh no his laugh was cute. Oh no, his laugh was really cute.

“You don’t know me at all,” Prompto replied.

“I think I know you pretty well at this point,” Noctis teased.

“Well, jokes on you because I’m actually fake. I’m not even a real person. You’re talking to a ghost right now.”

“Are you gonna haunt me now?”

“You can bet your ass I will. I won’t let you get any sleep. In the middle of the night I’m gonna move all your furniture three inches to the left and it will make you very uncomfortable.”

Noctis laughed again, “You’re such a nerd, you know that right?”

“You’re the one who keeps talking to this nerd,” Prompto said.

“Well I happen to really like talking to this nerd,” Noctis replied. “And you sound different from what I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hm. Your voice definitely sounds cuter than I imagined.”

Prompto actually turned into a ghost in that moment because Noctis just personally ended him.

“S-Stop,” Prompto squeaked out before clearing his throat. “I-I didn’t know what to expect you to sound like, but you sound nice. Y-Your voice is nice, I mean.”

“Maybe you can hear more of it if you’ll let me call you again in the future?” Noctis asked.

“You seriously want to go through this again? Hear me stutter and embarrass myself through the phone.”

“I think it’s endearing,” Prompto could hear the smile in his voice. “Maybe we could try this again when it’s not out of the blue because I don’t know how to use a phone properly?”

Prompto bit at his lower lip before replying, “Yeah, that sounds good. I promise next time I’ll get my shit together and not be a nervous wreck.”

“Why are you so nervous?”

“Because it’s you,” Prompto felt his cheeks warming up.

“It’s just me. No one special.”

“That’s what you think buddy.”

“Alright, pal, “ Noctis teased back. “I’ll let you get back to work. Don’t watch anymore animal videos.”

Prompto scoffed, “You can’t tell me how to run my life.”

“It’s just a friendly suggestion, Blondie.” 

Prompto’s cheeks warmed up even more at hearing that nickname outloud.

Noctis continued, “I won’t even text you so you have no excuse to be distracted.”

“But what if I want you to distract me?”

“Then that’s too bad,” Noctis chuckled. “I’ll text you later okay?”

“Fine,” Prompto whined. “I’ll just sit here quietly. Alone with my thoughts. Crying silently to myself because you hate me and obviously like to see me suffer.”

“I don’t hate you. I like you a lot,” Noctis sputtered a bit. “Uh, I-I mean. You’re okay. I gotta, um, I gotta go now. See you later, bye.”

Prompto heard the call ending before he had a chance to say bye back. He brought his phone down to look at his screen incredulously. 

How could he possibly get any work done after that?

 

_____

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since that first phone call and if they weren’t on the phone talking to each other they were texting back and forth constantly. Prompto has just been waiting for things to die down and for the guy to slowly stop talking to him but that never came. If anything they’ve been getting closer. This was sort’ve frightening. Prompto had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that maybe this was going somewhere. Something more than just an online relationship? If it even is that.

Prompto found himself in his usual spot, laying on his stomach on his bed, a random show playing on his t.v. just for background noise. All of his attention was on the phone in his hands.

_ Noctis: So are you doing anything exciting tonight? _

_ Prompto: oh yeah im having another wild friday night like i always do, gonna play video games and watch t.v. in my room by myself :P _

_ Noctis: Lol sounds like a total rager. _

_ Prompto: oh it is i’m not surprised our neighbors havent called the cops on us yet _

_ Noctis: Haha I can’t see you ever getting arrested. _

_ Prompto: why noooot :( _

_ Noctis: You’re too soft. _

_ Prompto: what is THAT supposed to mean _

_ Noctis: Everything about you is just soft. Lol.  _

_ Prompto: you saying im not tough T.T _

_ Noctis: Well…  _

How rude. This is borderline cyberbullying.

Prompto snapped a quick selfie of himself trying to pull the meanest face he could muster.

_ Prompto: look at this face!! you dont mess with someone with a face like this!! _

_ Noctis: Lol you couldn’t hurt a fly. _

_ Noctis: And you’re wearing a sweater. _

_ Prompto: so??? _

_ Noctis: If you looked up ‘soft’ in the dictionary the definition would just be this photo. _

_ Prompto: im just gonna take this as an insult you know >:( _

_ Noctis: C’mon. What if I said I had a thing for softies. ^_^ _

_ Prompto: oh then that totally changes EVERYTHING ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ _

_ Noctis: Are those sarcastic hearts? _

_ Prompto: nooo ♡♡ definitely ♡♡♡♡♡ not ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ _

_ Prompto: you kno what?? i send you selfies all the time how come i never get any from you :( _

_ Noctis: I always send you selfies.  _

_ Prompto:hey pics of umbra dont count!! i cant even see your face in them !! _

_ Noctis: Maybe I’m just bad at selfies. :( _

_ Prompto: excuses excuses >.> _

_ Noctis: Okay. Hold on. _

Prompto then received a photo message. Was he actually gonna get a picture of the prince’s face this time?

His dreams were crushed as he looked at the selfie. He was holding Umbra right in front of his face so it was the only part of him Prompto couldn’t see.

_ Noctis: There you go. :) _

_ Prompto: blocked, reported, unfriended, deleted immediately _

_ Prompto: …… but im totally making this my new phone wallpaper _

_ Noctis: Haha fair enough. :) _

_ Noctis: Hey, um, actually can I ask you something? _

Alarms started to go off in Prompto’s head. Oh no, those words never lead to anything good. Just play it cool. Cool as a cucumber. 

_ Prompto: you just did :P _

_ Noctis: Okay smartass you know what I mean haha. _

_ Noctis: I was just thinking um…  _

_ Noctis: We’ve been talking to each other for a few weeks now. _

Oh no.

_Noctis: I mean, I don’t want to assume anything but I think we’ve been really hitting it off?_  

Double oh no.

_ Noctis: Maybe, if you want, you don’t have to say yes. We could… meet up tomorrow? Maybe we can get dinner or something? _

Triple oh no: the trilogy continues.

Prompto dropped his phone down onto his bed as he stared wide eyed at it. Did he just ask him out on a date? Shit, is this a date? Like in real life? In person? Face to face? One on one? 

He did really want to meet him. This was it. It was now or never. He could find out if he’s actually been talking to the actual prince this entire time. Prompto can’t even deny it anymore, he really wished it was him. If all the doodles in his notebook of the prince and all of his various daydreams filled with soft, dark hair and navy eyes revealed anything it’s that Prompto is completely ready to fall for Prince Noctis.

The vibrating of his phone shook him out of his thoughts.

_ Noctis: I’m sorry if this is kind of sudden? I’ve just been thinking about meeting you a lot lately and I don’t think I can handle not being there with you. I hope that doesn’t sound weird.  _

_ Noctis: It’s fine if you don’t want to meet, I understand completely. I’m not pressuring you or anything, okay? We can just pretend this never happened. _

Shit, why does he have to be so considerate?

_ Prompto: actually that sounds nice _

_ Prompto: if you really want to meet then im down :) _

_ Noctis: Really? Only if you want to, I don’t want you to feel like you have to. _

_ Prompto: no i want to !! ive actually been thinking about meeting you too (๑•́ω•̀๑) _

_ Noctis: What a relief haha. _

_ Noctis: So it’s a yes to dinner? _

_ Prompto: defo!!!! :) _

_ Noctis: Awesome. :) I can assure you I will be just as awkward in person as I have been now. _

_ Prompto: lmao same here T.T im looking forward to this tho!! _

_ Noctis: Me too. ^_^ How about I text you the details about the restaurant tomorrow? We can meet each other there. Does 6 o’clock work for you? _

_ Prompto: hmmmm let me just check my busy schedule really quick… . yeah i can do that :) _

_ Noctis: I’m glad you could pencil me in lol. _

_ Prompto: i’ll always make time for you!! ^3^  _

_ Noctis: Haha such a sap. _

Prompto couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he opened a new text message to Cindy.

_ Prompto: guess who has a date with a prince tomorrow night?? _

Prompto just heard a loud squeal come from the other room before his bedroom door swung wide open and Cindy jumped right on top of him.

“You’re not tryin’ to pull a fast one on me are ya? Are you serious?” Cindy asked, her enthusiasm suffocating Prompto.

He tried to push her off of him, “I’m super serious. He kinda just asked me out to dinner.”

“Oh my goodness I’m so happy for you, Sugarplum! You gotta let me pick your outfit for tomorrow. You gotta look good.”

“You saying I don’t usually look good?”

Cindy pinched both of his cheeks, “You’re the cutest lil’ thing I’ve ever seen. And that prince of yours is gonna realize that tomorrow.”

Prompto pouted as he swatted her hands away.

“Okay, okay. Now get out of here so I can lay here and think of a million different ways that this could end badly.”

Cindy sat up and placed her hands on her hips, “Don’t go and say things like that. Trust me, this is all gonna go perfectly. You’ll see.”

Prompto doubted that as he brought his pillow up so he can hug it tightly.

“I hope you’re right. I really, really like this guy.”

“And he likes you just as much, if not more,” Cindy smiled at him before getting up to make her way out.

She stood in his doorway and turned to say one last thing.

“Now quit mopin’ and get some sleep. We can’t have you lookin’ rough for your prince tomorrow.”

Prompto lifted the pillow in his arms up to his face, it muffled his voice slightly as he whined back at her.

“Fine. But you better pick a shirt that compliments my eyes. They’re like my best feature.”

Cindy laughed as she left his room, “Will do!”

Prompto stared up at his ceiling, the smile on his face hidden underneath the pillow. The butterflies in his stomach were going wild. He’s never felt this giddy in his entire life. Whoever he ends up meeting tomorrow, it will all turn out fine. 

He wonders if the prince is a good kisser.

 

_____

 

 

This was all getting too real. 

Prompto found himself seated in the restaurant Noctis told him about, in a booth obviously because what heathen would pick a table over a booth? He was gnawing on his bottom lip and wouldn’t stop fiddling with his napkin. He kept rearranging the cutlery around on the table. His foot wouldn’t stop tapping and oh gods is that sweat he feels?

He took a deep breath as he stretched out the collar of the sweater Cindy picked out for him in order to cool off. It was a red sweater and she said it made his eyes pop. Also made him look “as cute as a kitten in a picnic basket on a spring day.” Her words not his. 

Any sort of pep talk Prompto tried to give himself before was just completely thrown out the window. He was a wreck. There were just so many things that could go wrong. What if it really isn’t the prince? What if it is? What if it’s the prince and he meets him and he hates him. What if it’s actually a murderer with a very elaborate ruse to lure Prompto into their clutches? What if whoever it was met him and realized they don’t like him at all then everyone in the restaurant laughed in his face?

He took another long breath before exhaling slowly. Chill, everything is chill.

Prompto tore his attention from rearranging his forks for the twentieth time to look around the restaurant. The decor was nice, the lighting was dim and the atmosphere was perfect for this sort of occasion. The place was fancy but not too fancy. It was fancy enough that they serve free bread in a nice basket but not too fancy that he would immediately get kicked out if he was wearing like, jhorts. Not that he would do that anyways. Ew. Jhorts.

Prompto pressed the button on his phone to check the time. Five minutes to six. Why did he get here so early? He’s gonna seem too eager. Being there early is better than being fashionably late, right? Shit, Noctis is gonna think he’s a total dweeb. 

He leaned down to smack his forehead against the table lightly a few times. Get it together. Quit being an idiot.

“Wow, the date hasn’t even started yet and you’re already trying to give yourself a concussion?”

Prompto quickly whipped his head up. He recognized that voice.His gaze met that of his date and his eyes widened instantly.

Fuck it’s the prince. The actual prince. It’s actually the prince. Of Lucis. That one.

The cogs in Prompto’s brain began to kick into overdrive as his eyes darted around trying to take him in. His mouth fell open and he probably looked really weird but he cannot believe this is happening.

Noctis just stood there as he raised his eyebrows at him.

“Uh, is this seat taken?” The prince asked jokingly as he proceeded to sit down across from Prompto.

Prompto continued to stare at Noctis, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of what to say.

“Um,” Prompto shook his head in disbelief. “A-Am I being pranked right now? Am I gonna be on some reality show? Are there hidden cameras?”

Noctis just looked at him confused as he tilted his head, “I don’t think so? Why do you ask?”

“B-Because… y-you’re the prince. Holy shit, you’re P-Prince Noctis.”

Noctis’ gaze softened as he smiled, “Yeah, I thought we already established this?”

“Well, apparently not!” Prompto felt his voice rising in volume and he paused to readjust himself.

“We’ve been talking for weeks now. I haven’t even been trying to hide it. I even told you like the first time you messaged me,” Noctis said.

“I-I…” Prompto trailed off as the shocked look on his face turned into a giant, albeit still freaked out, grin.

“Dude, I hate you,” Prompto said, shaking his head.

“I’ve only been with you in person for like a second and you already hate my guts?” Noctis pouted slightly.

“Y-Yes! I thought you were just some catfish I-I didn’t think it would really be you!” Prompto exclaimed. 

“So you were fully prepared to meet a catfish?”

Prompto grew a little shy, “ Y-Yeah or like, a murderer, or something.”

Noctis just laughed at him, the sound calming Prompto down as that swirling feeling in his stomach that happened whenever he heard that laugh on the phone returned.

“Aren’t you at least a little bit relieved that it’s really me?” Noctis asked.

“Of course I am,” Prompto smiled at him. “This is a super bad first impression I’m giving you isn’t it. I mean it is the first time I’m meeting you so… yeah.”

Noctis smiled back at him, “I’d say this is going really well. You’re always full of surprises aren’t you?”

Prompto felt himself start to blush, “Haha yeah, well, you know me.” 

Noctis laid his arms on the table as he leaned forward slightly.

“You always seem to exceed my expectations too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, now that I’m here I can say that you’re even more beautiful in person.”

Prompto felt his blood rush straight up to his face. He ducked his head down to try to hide he reddening cheeks.

“Oh, I-I um, th-thanks dude? I-Is it proper date etiquette to call the other person dude?”

Noctis grins, “Nothing about this whole situation has been conventional, so I’d say you’re doing just fine.”

Prompto felt himself relax more in his seat, his shoulders becoming less tense as he willed his cheeks to go back to normal. He reached over to the bread basket and pushed it towards Noctis.

“You should have some they’re really good. I already ate a whole thing of these because I was so nervous.”

“Are you serious?” Noctis asked.

Prompto nods, “Yeah and like three glasses of water, I might actually pee myself soon which would make this date even more interesting.”

Noctis snorted out a laugh, “Sorry, can’t say I’m into that.”

Prompto just laughed along with him, any anxiety he had about this date started to disappear. Why was he even worried in the first place?

 

 

_____

 

 

Everything was smooth sailing after that. Talking with Noctis was easy, even easier than it was on the phone. There were never any awkward silences and Prompto hasn’t said anything that has scared him off yet. He felt that connection with him that became even more evident now that they’re together in person.

They talked for what must have been hours because they were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice that the restaurant was empty besides them.

Prompto was too busy telling Noctis another weird story.

“And that’s why I can never wear socks when I go to bed.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows at him, “Wow. Pretty traumatic.”

“I know right?” Prompto said. He looked away from the prince for the first time in hours to see that the restaurant was closing down.

“Oh snap, we should get out of here. I didn’t even notice we’re the only ones left,” He said.

“Whoops,” Noctis said as he looked around. He reached for the check that has been sitting on the edge of their table. “I got this.”

“Wow, what a gentleman. You better leave them a hefty tip for having to deal with us,” Prompto said.

“I’m on it, I’ll even put a little smiley face on the receipt,” Noctis grinned at him.

After Noctis graciously paid, they made their way outside. They stood on the sidewalk as the cold nipped at Prompto’s nose. He rolled his sleeves over his hands as he pressed them against his cheeks trying to warm himself up.

Noctis looked over at him, “Like I said, literally the definition of soft.”

“Heeey,” Prompto playfully pushed at his shoulder.

Noctis had a small smile on his face as he turned his head down, his blue eyes hidden beneath the fringe that framed his face.

“Listen, uh,” He began. “I really don’t want this night to end but do you need a ride home?”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Cindy actually dropped him off on purpose for his date because according to her she knew that he wouldn’t need a ride back to the apartment. She told him she knew he’d be spending the night at the prince’s place all while winking at him. Prompto told her he would definitely not be doing that. Not until like… the third date. If there is even gonna be a third date. Wait, why is he getting so ahead of himself? Stop it.

Noctis lead them as they made their way to his car, which turned out to be the nicest car Prompto has ever seen. 

He let out a whistle, “Sweet ride.”

Noctis stood on the driver’s side as he unlocked the doors, “Are you impressed?”

Prompto slid in and admired the interior which was just as nice and flashy as the outside.

“Dude, totally.”

Noctis sat down and turned on the ignition, “Good, then it’s all going according to plan.”

Prompto laughed as the car came to life. When the radio lit up a familiar uptempo pop song began playing. 

Noctis turned up the volume, “Nice, my favorite song is on.”

Prompto looked over at him in disbelief, “You like trashy top 40’s pop music?”

“Hey, they’re popular for a reason you know. Just because you said that it’s all we’re gonna listen to. I have a whole playlist,” Noctis said as he began to pull onto the main road. 

True to his word the whole ride back to Prompto’s apartment was just full of the two of them singing along to pop songs at the top of their lungs. Badly too.

Prompto might have been a little bit in love.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

They pulled up to Prompto’s building, their eyes filled with tears from laughing at their terrible singing and their throats sore from belting song after song. 

Noctis parked the car as they sat there trying to calm down from their fits. 

“Guess we’re here,” Prompto said as he turned to look at Noctis.

Noctis’ hands fell from the steering wheel down onto his lap, “Guess so.”

He sat there with a thoughtful look on his face and spoke up before Prompto was about to thank him for tonight.

“C-Can I walk you to your door?”

Prompto felt his heart just shoot out of his chest and crash through the windshield.

“S-Sure, of course. You can protect me from any real murderers that would try to jump me in the twenty steps it takes to get to my front door.”

“If that happens I’m booking it,” Noctis replied as they made their way out of the car and up the steps.

Prompto scoffed, “Some prince you are, won’t even defend my honor.”

“Is your honor really worth a knife to the gut?”

“Obviously,” Prompto said just as they found themselves right outside Prompto’s front door. 

They both stood there awkwardly as they thought of what to say next. Prompto felt his anxiousness return as he fidgeted with his keys in his hands. Should he be waiting for something to happen? Is he expecting too much? 

He decided to fill the silence before it became too much for the both of them.

“Tonight was really fun, I’m glad that we finally were able to meet,” He scratched nervously at the back of his head.

“Yeah, me too,” Was all Noctis said as he grew quiet again, his eyes not meeting Prompto’s.

“Maybe we can do this again? Just to like hang out if you want. If you’re ever bored you can hit me up when I’m on campus. I know this place behind the student center that’s a great spot to bring Umbra for a walk.”

Noctis smiled a little bit at him as he continued to avoid his eyes, “Yeah, sounds good.” 

Prompto started to feel weird. Except for this particular moment their date was going so well. Maybe too well. Of course he managed to screw this all up at the last second.

“I, uh, I guess I’ll see you around then,” He said as he went to slide his key into the lock. 

He was in the middle of turning the key when Noctis suddenly spoke up.

“Can I kiss you?”

Prompto stopped abruptly as he turned towards him, the look on Noctis’ face seemed… nervous? As if he was scared that Prompto would turn him down.

“W-What? I mean, y-yeah. Yeah, if you want to. I want to, too. Not that I was expecting you to do that. Kiss me, i-is what I mean. Kissing is cool, haha. Please just put me out of my misery right now,” Prompto slapped a hand to his forehead in embarrassment. 

Noctis stepped forward as he took the hand that Prompto was holding against his head and dropped it to their sides, their fingers interlocking as Noctis pressed their palms together. 

Prompto just looked at him expectantly, licking his lips in anticipation. Noctis’ eyes darted down to the motion before he leaned in carefully. Prompto’s eyes slid closed as he felt the prince’s lips press against his own. He lifted his free hand to hold onto Noctis’ shoulder to steady himself. He felt the other boy smile into the kiss as he also felt him place his hand against the small of Prompto’s back, pulling him closer. Prompto’s mind was racing. He was really kissing the prince. The real prince, who was also kind of the guy of his dreams? His question from before was answered because holy shit he is in fact a good kisser.

He felt Noctis pull away first and he opened his eyes to see Noctis staring back at him, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Prompto’s own face couldn’t have been any better.

Noctis smiled as he leaned back, “I’d say this was a success as far as first dates go.”

Prompto smiled back at him, “I’d say so too. I didn’t piss myself and I got a kiss from a prince. It’s basically a fairytale.”

“Sorry I’m not wearing any shiny armor. I don’t even have a sword with me, it’s out getting detailed.”

“Then I’m afraid I cannot take your hand my fair prince. Maybe next time,” Prompto teased.

“So you’re saying there’ll be a next time? As in a second date?” Noctis asked.

Prompto stepped back, his hand on Noctis’ shoulder falling to his side but his other hand stayed held in Noctis’ grip.

“Definitely, I’ll even pay. It’s only fair,” Prompto said.

“I’ll keep your word on that,” Noctis brushed his thumb against the back of Prompto’s hand before letting go.

Noctis took his own step back, “I should let you get inside. You gotta tell Cindy about how I’m not a gigantic catfish.”

“I’ll tell her tomorrow, I’m all tuckered out. That kiss took a lot out of me,” Prompto grinned as he continued to unlock his door.

“I still got it,” Noctis snapped one his hands into a finger gun motion.

Prompto rolled his eyes, “Okay, you are actually a middle aged man disguised as the prince.”

“Hey, respect your elders, sonny,” Noctis teased.

“You’re such a loser. I’ll text you later okay?”

“I shall be up until morn awaiting your treasured call,” Noctis gave a slight bow as he grinned up at him.

Prompto just laughed, “Goodnight you nerd.”

Noctis gave him one last smile before turning around to leave, “Goodnight blondie.”

Prompto couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he made his way inside. The apartment was dark but he could see a faint light coming from underneath Cindy’s door. He made his way down the hall to his room before kicking his shoes off and plopping face down onto his bed. Tonight was too eventful, he needs at least a week to recover from all of this. 

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was actually dating the prince. Who would’ve thought? And this was all because he matched with him on a dating app. Cindy was right, crazier things have happened.

Speaking of Cindy, he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and typed out a quick message to her.

_ Prompto: made it home, im exhausted, i’ll tell you all about it in the morning x.x _

_ Cindy: WAS IT HIM _

_ Prompto: it was _

_ Cindy: AGSHDKFG;HS _

_ Prompto: shhh im going to bed _

_ Cindy: U BETTER NOT LEAVE OUT ANY DETAILS U HEAR. TELL ME EVERYTHIN _

Prompto ignored her messaged as he closed his eyes. He only got a moments of rest when his phone chimed again with another text. He picked it up to tell Cindy to leave him alone but saw that the text was from Noctis.

_ Noctis: I’m weak and I couldn’t wait until morning. _

_ Prompto: can’t get enough of me can you ～(^з^)-♡ _

_ Noctis: I’m literally sitting in my car still outside your place. _

_ Prompto: way to be a creep lol _

_ Noctis: I’m leaving I swear. :( I just wanted to tell you I had a really, really great time tonight. I haven’t had a first date go this well in forever. _

_ Prompto: aww :’) how sweet _

_ Noctis: Yeah. _

_ Noctis: I really like you. I’m glad that I met you.  _

_ Prompto: i like you too ( ´•௰•`) _

_ Noctis: :) <3 _

_ Noctis: Okay I’m driving away now for real. No more creeper status. _

_ Prompto: hahaha i’m going straight to bed (。-ω-)zzz text you tomorrow for sure!! _

_ Noctis: Again, I’ll be ever waiting. :P _

_ Noctis: Sweet dreams Blondie. _

_ Prompto: goodnight my sweet prince (*^▽^*) _

_ Noctis: ♡ ♡ ♡  _

**Author's Note:**

> noctis probably when prompto first started sending him selfies
> 
> noctis: oh my goddd sds why is he so cuuuute 
> 
> ignis: please ive had enough of this
> 
> noctis: but he's soooo CUUUUTE LOOK AT HIM
> 
> ignis: ive seen it already i get it
> 
> noctis: specsssss i wanna kiss himmm T.T
> 
> ignis: gladio assistance please
> 
> gladio: deuces *peaces out of there*
> 
> noctis: IGNISSSSSS CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW CUTE PROMPTO IS!!! WHAT DO I DOOOOO
> 
> ignis: regret
> 
> again find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashmccree) and [tumblr](http://trashmccree.tumblr.com/) !!!!!


End file.
